¡¿ El corazón del hijo de Satán !
by Dewpaik
Summary: Yukio apenas quiere estudiar... Pero el libro poseido no le deja... ¿ Que lo que sera que está pasando con el libro? Es el libro más extraño del mundo... ¡ Rin x Shiemi van a resolver este problema!


_¡ Holaaaaaaa, esta vez decidi escribir un fic en español! (:_

 _¡ Sobre la obra '_ _ **Ao no Exorcist**_ _' de la maestra_ _ **Kazue Kato**_ _!_

 _Espero que les guste, hehehe_

 _Escribo la historia que se pasa en una de las misiones no mencionadas en el manga ni en el anime hahaha (o sea, es como si ya hubiera pasado de verdad, pero dentro de mi cabeza... Hihi)_

 **Nota: no me pertencen los personajes, y si a la maestra Kazue Kato (:**

 **OBS** : antes de leer el fic, necesitan de una información. ¡ En japones, el número 6 se dice "roku", el número 2 se dice "ni", el número 3 se dice "san", y el número 4 se dice "shi"!

Era un dia lluvioso, ya muy tarde, cuando Yukio apareció corriendo, en dirección al grupo de los exorcistas, en plena madrugada. Era una nueva misión. Pero era una misión diferente de las normales, ¿ Y cual era la novedad?

\- ¡¿ Estás loco?! Nos despertaste a esta hora... ¡ Mataste mi querido sueño...!

\- Perdonenme por hacerles despertar a esta hora... Lo siento realmente... Pero es que hay una nueva misión...

\- ¿ Misión a las tres de la madrugada...? Algo realmente esta mal... - Bon se preocupaba.

\- Vamos acabar con esto de una vez por todas... Necesito dormir. - decia Izumo, como siempre, con la tonalidad enfadada.

\- Bueno... Es que... ¡ No estoy podiendo estudiar! Me parece que un libro fue poseido...

Todos se extrañaron. Parecia una broma. Rin comenzó a reír por lo que su hermanito decia. Él se reía, y a los pocos paraba de reírse, hasta que agarró su hermano.

\- ¡ QUE RAYOS TE PASA, YUKIO! PRIMERO QUE, ES TÚ IMAGINACIÓN VER DEMONIOS QUE POSUYEN LIBROS, DUERME QUE PARECES CANSADO. Y SEGUNDO, ¡ SI ES QUE ESE DEMONIO REALMENTE EXISTE, POR QUE NO TE ENCARGAS SOLO, CUATRO OJOS!

Fue una de las pocas veces en que el grupo concordó con Rin.

\- ¡ NII-SAN, YO LES LLAMÉ POR QUE YA HICE DE TODO PARA EXPULSAR ESE DEMONIO! Pero no pude hacer nada...

Fue un momento asustador, nadie pensó que Yukio se enojaria tanto solo porque estaba imposibilitado de estudiar. Y además de eso, quien seria ese demonio tan poderoso que ni siquiera el propio sensei podia expulsar?

\- E...er... ¿ Yuki-chan? Acálmese un poco... Nosotros iremos ayudarle.. ¿ O no? Necesitamos dormir tambien, ¿ que tal parar de discutir y intentar expulsar el demonio lo mas rápido posible?

\- Moriyama-san está cierta... Vamos acabar con esto... Quiero dormir... - decia Shima, bostezando.

Al fin, todos decidieron ir y ayudar el pobre Yukio. Yukio les guió el camino hasta el cuarto donde estuvo estudiando. Habia muchíssimos libros, era practicamente una biblioteca. El pequeño grupo de exorcistas se asustaba al ver que su sensei, realmente, era una persona muy inteligente. ¿ O mejor, esforzado?

\- Este es el libro poseido. Alguién quiere intentar a sacar el demonio, primero?

El libro ni tenia título. Abrieron el libro, pero estaba normal. No pasaba nada. Estuvieron una hora esperando por el demonio, pero no pasaba nada. Era un libro normal.

\- No puede ser... Como es que no está pasando nada... ¡ Yo no miento, de verdad hay un demonio aqui!

\- Hasta cuando...

Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo y Rin iban a salirse del cuarto. Pero Shiemi no. Ella sentia que algo estaba mal, porque nunca habia visto Yuki-chan tan desesperado. Rin vió que ella se quedaria en el cuarto, entonces el también se quedó. El resto del grupo fue a dormir, pero con mal humor. ¡ Que desperdício de tiempo! Dormir era una cosa muy importante para los exorcistas.

Shiemi cerro y abrió el libro, desde la primera página, pasaba las hojas página por página. Cuando llegó a la página 66, vió el imágen de un gato negro con dos colas.

\- Página roku roku...

\- ¡ Oyé, este gato parece Kuro! - dijo Rin, riendose.

Cuando pronunció la palabra Kuro, desapareció el gato. Yukio pensó - roku roku... ¡¿ roKUROku?!- Los tres jóvenes se asustaron, y volvieron el libro desde el comienzo, para ir nuevamente, página por página. Ellos notaron que no eran las mismas páginas, cuando volvia el libro para atras. En la página 44 - shi shi - se veía el papá de los hermanos Okumura con una sonrisa, y una linda chica con una linda corona de flores blancas - SHIro, SHIemi...

Cuando nuevamente, cerraron y abrieron el libro, en la página 23 se encontraba puntos negros por toda la hoja - ni san...

\- ¡¿ Ni san y puntos negros?! ¡ Esto solo puede referirse a ti, eres el único que tiene milliones de lunares y dice "nii-san" en este mundo! - y Rin comenzó a reírse, doliendole la pansa, mientras Yukio se enojaba.

\- Tú no eres el único nii-san que existe en este mundo, nii-san...

' _Ahora no hay mas imágenes a mostrar. Entonces saldré de este libro. No soy un demonio malo, soy el demonio del esclarecimiento. El título que pongo a este libro es: ¡ El corazón del hijo de Satán!_ '

Asi, el demonio desapareció. Y de esta vez, no habia nada escrito en el libro. Estaba completamente bacio.

\- ¿ Que lo que fue eso? - se preguntaba Rin, al oir que el libro se referia a él: hijo de Satán.

\- Yuki-chan, ¿ hay como explicarnos que lo que pasó?

Yukio arrascó su cabeza.

\- Bueno, mientras que ustedes pasaban las páginas, creo que entendi lo que pasó. Él era el demonio del conocimiento. Apenas un demonio que queria creerse de que tenia mucho conocimiento y intentó sorprendernos. Sorprendidos, buscaríamos por todos los imagenes del libro. Fue lo que pasó y por fin, su deseo se cumplió. Como el título que el demonio dijo era "El corazón del hijo de Satán", muestra conocimiento sobre todas las cosas que estan en el corazón de nii-sa... Pero hay un problema... ¡ SI ES QUE EL LIBRO ME ATACÓ HACE RATO, QUIERE DECIR QUE NII-SAN...!

\- ¡ Claro que no, este libro esta mal...! Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿ Yukio? - dijo Rin, antes que su hermanito completase la frase.

Rin y Shiemi salieron del cuarto, y fueron de vuelta, para por lo menos, dormir unas pocas horitas.

El chico sudaba mucho. Habia muchas verdades en ese libro. Era cierto que, algunas veces, sentía un poquito de rabia de Yukio. Pero habia algo que le incomodaba más... - por favor, que no me pregunte nada...-

\- E...er... ¿ Rin?

Rin pensaba - ah no...

\- E...! Si si, Shiemi, ¿ que pasa?

\- Es que... Yo me vi en el libro...

\- ¡ A...Ah si si...! (Por favor, no me diga nada más...)

\- Eh... Bueno... ¡ Estuve feliz al saber que estoy adentro del libro!

La reacción de la chica fue inesperada. El chico pensó que los dos entrarian en una situación extraña. Al escuchar las palabras de Shiemi, el jóven paró de caminar, puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y desordenó su pelo.

\- Idiota... ¡ Tu siempre estás e estarás adentro del libro! (Y por supuesto, en el corazón.)

Rin habló de una manera que hizo las mejillas de la chica ponerse rojitas. Para disfrazar la pequeña verguenza, la niña mudó el tema.

\- ¡ E...E...Ei, mi pelo!

 **\- FIN -**

 _¡ Hahahaha poft! Así acaba el one-shot. Queria saber como fue, si les gustaron, alguna sugestión, problemas ortográficos (bueno, debe haber mucho jajaja), o elogiooooooos (hehehehehehe)._

 _¡ Muuuuuuuuuchas muchas muuuchas gracias por leer, amo mis lectores!_


End file.
